


Voicemail

by laurenkmyers



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkmyers/pseuds/laurenkmyers
Summary: For @bisexualalienblast and her anon. I wrote the thing. It’s not great. But I was inspired. I hope you both like it. (un-edited, so all mistakes are my own). The idea was that Michael leaves Alex a voicemail when he's been kidnapped to tell him that he's sorry for being a dick, and that he'll find him.
Relationships: Michael Guerin & Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

Michael was furious. No one had heard from Alex in three days. Three goddamn days. And no one had even thought to mention it to him when they’d all discussed the thought he might be MIA earlier in the day. He didn’t know which thought pissed him off more.

Granted, it seemed to be the new normal for everyone involved now that Alex and he weren’t in each other’s company a lot, but three days without so much as a ‘I’ve got more info, Guerin’ text was pushing it. If it hadn’t been for Max’s off-handed comment about how Alex had probably hidden himself away with the monster that was Jesse Manes none of the others would have thought much of it. Alex was super busy these days.

Kyle approaches his trailer on the fourth evening with no contact and asks Michael outright what he’s planning to do about getting Alex back. Little did any of them know that Michael has already been working his ass off to do just that. He’d visited Alex’s home, his work, both bunkers, the lab, the cabin, and he’d also, reluctantly, driven over to the Long Farm to see if Forrest had heard from him. When Forrest said that Alex had missed their second date without so much as a text, that’s when Michael started to panic. 

He’d even gone and beaten up a weak ass Sergeant Manes for answers, “What’dyou do with Alex?”

“I’m concerned about him.” He’d replied, no hint of concern at all in his tone. But it was another dead end. Nothing concrete had come from that confrontation other than the satisfaction of watching the fear in Jesse’s eyes as Michael used his powers to restrain him. Jesse genuinely didn’t know where his son was. Michael was baffled. He punches several walls on his way over to the Wild Pony where everyone was gathered. 

As the dark thoughts creep into his mind, Michael loses track of anything and everyone around them. He also loses his goddamn temper. Yelling and screaming at everyone who gets in his way. Maria suggests quietly several times that she’ll try and use her ‘gift’ to help, but she hasn’t had any luck in the hour they’ve all been sat in the empty bar and it just aggravates him more. 

“So, you can use that thing to save Valenti’s life, but your best friend? Your best friend.’ he yells, a vein popping out of his skull.

“You know that’s not how my powers work, Michael-”

“I DON’T FUCKING CARE HOW IT WORKS, MARIA! HE’S OUT THERE SOMEWHERE. ALL ALONE. YOUR BEST FRIEND. MY-MY BEST-” he mumbles on, incoherently- the only words anyone else can make out are ‘my’ and ‘Alex’ before he grabs his keys and heads towards his truck.

Michael gets into his truck, turns out of the Wild Pony and heads north. He doesn’t know exactly where he’s going until he actually gets there. Ironically, he ends up in their spot. The one they always went to when they were younger and wanted to get away from town, the watchful eyes, and the nosy ears. Where they could be together without having to keep looking over their shoulders. Michael turns the truck to park and exhales loudly. His hands are shaking. He picks up his phone and scrolls through looking for Alex’s number. Just need to hear his voice. 

He makes one last ditch effort to call him. The naive hope still lingering on the tip of his tongue. Please pick up. The phone goes straight to voicemail. The words: _“This is Alex, sorry I can’t get to the phone right now, please leave a message and I’ll get back to you, eventually.”_ He hears Alex chuckle on the other end of the line. It haunts him. He waits for the beep. 

**Beep.**

_“Alex, I- it’s Guerin. Though I’m sure you already know that already…” he mumbles quickly, ridiculously. “I just wanted to-” his breathe hitches. “I don’t know what I’m-”_

Michael takes a deep breathe.

_“I have no fucking clue what do to Alex. You’re gone, a-and there are no fucking clues about who took you, or where you are. Nothing. And I don’t even know if you’re dead or alive… I- I can’t lose you.” His voice wavers, the tears blurring his vision._

Another deep breathe. 

_“I’ve been such a fucking idiot these past few months. It’s just what I do. So good at letting you down, huh? I won’t this time. I won’t stop looking for you. I’ll bring you home. Because I don’t have to imagine my life without you in it, because I lived it. For ten whole ass years I lived my worst nightmare and I won’t do it again. I won’t. I will burn this entire goddamn planet down if I have to, but I will find you. I promise you that.”_

Michael wipes the stream of tears wetting his face with his sleeve. He holds his determined stare. 

_“I love you, Alex, and I’m gonna see you soon.”_


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex hears the voicemail.

A month. A month Alex Manes had been missing. The worst form of torture. Michael had lost almost everything in the process of bringing Alex home safely. His patience. His temper. His (now-ex) girlfriend. Hell, he’d almost lost himself,

“I can’t live in a world where Alex Manes isn’t!” he’d roared at Maria one dark evening, the grief hitting him all at once at the thought. 

Maria had sighed loudly and patted him on the shoulder, looking defeated in a way that had nothing to do with her missing friend, “We’ll bring him home to you” she’d whispered, as she walked away without once looking back. 

The team had come together and succeeded, finally, each doing their part to bring Alex home. And after a gruelling month of no leads, they’d eventually found him, passed out on the floor of some grungy warehouse in the middle of nowhere. Michael had shoved his way in, barging past Max, who had tried to shield him from the state Alex was left in, but nothing would have stopped Michael from reaching him. The moment he did, the world clicked back into place. Michael sighed out of sheer fucking relief. _Alex was safe_ \- beaten and bruised to the point where his face was barely recognisable, but he was alive. 

Michael couldn’t tear his eyes from the obvious way Alex’s chest rose and fell, stuttering helplessly, but a show that he was still very much alive. He paused for only a moment to stroke his hand delicately over Alex’s bloodied face, before he knelt down and hauled Alex into his arms bridal-style. He didn’t say a single word when he walked past the rest of the group, he just kept on walking. He slowly settled Alex in the back seat of the car and drove straight to Alex’s home.

He lay Alex gently down on his bed and grabbed a chair from the living room to sit by his side. He picked up Alex’s hand and held it tightly in his own, absentmindedly stroking his thumb over it for hours. Michael sat in that exact spot for two days solidly. He watched mindlessly as Kyle worked his magic, and brought Alex back to the world of the living. Kyle had been a permanent fixture in Michael’s life for the past month without Alex, and the two had grown closer because of it. Both as determined as the other to save him. 

It wasn’t until the third day that Alex stirred, causing Michael to jump awake. 

“You’re awake”, he grumbled, voice sleep-heavy. 

“M-Michael?” Alex stirred, blinking his eyes sluggishly open. He saw Michael staring hard at him, checking him over to make sure he was okay. His head was pounding; his entire body felt like it was on fire. But oddly, he also felt safe. Guerin’s presence a welcome one.

“I’m here Alex. You’re home. You’re safe” he heard Michael stumble, “Kyle!” he turned his head away, after staring at him for a minute longer than was strictly platonic, “He’s awake!” he bellowed, the pitch at which Michael had yelled causing Alex’s head to pound that much harder and he groaned outwardly. 

“You gotta be so loud, Guerin? My head feels like it was bashed by a metal rod repeatedly” he chuckled trying to sit upright, coughing when the motion made him feel a bit queasy.

“Sorry babe, I didn’t mean to make it worse. Just need the doc to check you over, okay?” Michael turned back to him, rapidly fussing as he pulled back the covers. The word babe did not go unnoticed by Alex as he sank back into his pillow with a hard sigh. 

Kyle appeared in the doorway not 2 seconds later and smiled, “Hey Manes, you gave us a right ole’ scare, buddy. How’re you feeling?” he asked, tentatively checking over all of Alex’s wounds to make sure they were healing, and that the stitches were still intact. 

“I’ve been better” he smiled, watching the two men in front of him chuckle under their breath at his blatant brush off.

“No shit, Soldier.” Michael guffawed, out loud as he took a deep breathe, anchoring his hold on Alex’s hand tighter. The unspoken it could have been a hell of a lot worse left hanging in the air. 

“Everything seems to be healing nicely, so I’ll leave you guys to it. Just…take it easy Alex. Your body has suffered a lot of trauma in the past month and I’m speaking as your doctor now, not your friend, when I say I need you to rest. Got it?” Kyle finished, dropping the final piece of gauze back over the wound on Alex’s chest. 

Alex brought his hand up into a mocking salute and croaked, “Loud and clear, Doc”. Kyle smiled. He turned his head over to Michael and they shared a look that said a lot more than words could say, before leaving the two of them alone. 

The room was silent. Alex turned to watch Michael for a moment. He noticed immediately that Michael probably hadn’t had a decent night’s sleep the entire time he’d been taken. His face was sunken, his eyes had bags the size of Texas, and his curls weren’t quite as voluminous and bouncy and they usually were. 

“You look like shit, Guerin.” he observed, smirking at the depleted looking man in front of him. 

Michael chuckled darkly, “Look a helluva lot better than you do right now, Manes” Then the room once again was plunged into deafening silence. It lingered.

“Don’t ever do that to me again…” Michael mumbled, so softly it was any wonder Alex had managed to catch it at all. He thought that might have been the point.

“It’s not like I asked to be taken, Guerin” he replied a little shortly.

“I know that. I just mean- fuck!” Michael’s choked up reply was cut short as he tugged at his curls in frustration.

Alex observed the way Michael’s breath had become short and sharp, like he was holding back tears. 

Michael slowly lifted his eyes to meet Alex’s gaze, the aforementioned tears gathered on the precipice of his lashes, and then he followed them as they prettily dripped down the slope of his cheek. He breathed out the vulnerability he’d been desperately clinging to,

“I almost lost you…”

“But you didn’t. I’m right here” Alex breathed back, moving his own hand up to Michael’s face, catching the fallen drops on his thumb and wiping them away as if they had never existed in the first place. Michael placed his hand over Alex’s and he smiled crookedly back at him. 

————————————————--------------------------------

Alex was furious. He was up and out of his bedroom after weeks of healing. Michael had been there for most of it. Until one day, he wasn’t. Michael had been avoiding him ever since. He’d begrudgingly gone to ask Maria if she knew where Michael was, but she’d brushed him off (after a quick ‘I’m glad you’re back safe’ hug) and with a ‘he’s not my problem anymore’ which left him with a knot in his stomach. Good or bad knot, he wasn’t entirely sure. Alex had foolishly thought that maybe, perhaps, a near-death experience would have been the wake-up call that Guerin needed to stop being such a stubborn son-of-a-bitch. But apparently the world didn’t work that way. Their timing was always off somehow. He was a fool to think otherwise.

It wasn’t until Alex had tried to message Guerin one final time to see what his deal was that he saw it. _1 New Voicemail._ Alex, still pissed that Guerin was dodging his calls, put the phone to his ear.

_“Alex, I- it’s Guerin…_

Alex held his breathe the entire way through. His heart had jumped up through his chest and lodged itself in the back of his throat. His hands were trembling as he pushed the phone harder into his ear. Like if he didn’t hold on tightly to the device the words being spoken on the other end of it would float up into the stars, like smoke, beautiful and devastating, as it disintegrates into the void of black. Like a certain man whose voice the message belonged to. Beautiful and heart-breaking. Never whole and solid.

_“…I’ll see you soon”_

As the voicemail trailed off, Alex’s heart raced. He had to find Guerin.

The last place he thought to look for was a little out of the way, but if Guerin still loved him, like the voicemail claimed- it meant he’d probably run to the one place he could get away from everything. He ran to _their spot_.

It didn’t take Alex long to get there. He knew he’d been right the moment he saw the sight of Guerin’s truck, sitting stationary- tailgate hanging out looking up at the sky. He parked up parallel to the truck and jumped out. He saw Michael pop up from the back, his curls dancing in the breeze. _God, he was beautiful._ A thought for later, as he marched determinedly over to Michael.

“Did you mean it?” Alex huffed, a little out of breathe- thoughts and emotions, hot and heavy, laid bare for Michael to see.

“Mean what?” Michael replied, turning back to look at the sky.

“The voicemail.” He left the words hanging between them.

Michael whipped his head around so quickly, Alex was worried for a moment he’d knocked himself out through sheer force of will.

“You heard it?” Michael looked on, not letting his gaze falter once.

“I heard it.” Alex took a step closer. “Did you mean it?”

“I meant every word” he uttered, a determined look to his stare.

“Even the part where you said you love me? Present tense?” Alex’s heart stuttered, his expression faltering slightly. This felt too good to be true. But Michael’s next words hit him full force, almost knocking him back at the raw honesty they portrayed.

“Every. Word.” Michael punctuated each word with a deliberate step in Alex’s direction.

Alex took in a lungful of air and lunged towards Michael, grabbing him by the lapel of his brown suede jacket and hauled him into his body. It was a messy kiss when their lips collided, but the pair were so lost in each other’s mouths they didn’t care much for semantics at this point.

The kiss turned bruising as Alex nipped and sucked at Michael’s bottom lip. The former groaned when Alex bit down a little harder than he was anticipating, but he was so incredibly determined to make this last that he wrapped his arms tighter around Alex’s waist and forced him further into the depths of his body, as if it were physically possible for them to be any closer than they already were.

Alex pushed hard at Michael’s chest, however, having other ideas, and the two stumbled backwards until Michael felt the tailgate hit the back of his thighs. He collapsed down onto it. Alex hauled himself up and straddled him; a move he was always so good at- prosthetic, be damned, and continued his assault on Michael’s lips.

Michael could feel the agony this new position was causing Alex, despite how avidly he’d try and deny it, so he grabbed him firmly by the ass and flipped them effortlessly so that Alex was now underneath him; a move he made so naturally. And Alex always followed; two bodies syncing up so gracefully, no matter how many years or hardships had passed between them, the language of touch was something they thrived at together. It had always been that way. The one thing they always got right.

One moment Alex had been straddling Guerin’s thighs, and then the next, he was laid bare beneath the man he called home. He took a minute to take in Michael’s face; his lips were swollen, shiny, and red. His pupils were blown open and wide; every emotion as clear as the night sky above. Alex had never felt more alive.

“I love you too, Michael.” he uttered, watching as the reality of the situation caught up to them. They both smiled beautifully at one another, before throwing caution to the wind and kissing the living hell out of each other. Neither one letting go.

And in that moment, the timing seemed to align perfectly as the two made love under the stars.


End file.
